1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an array substrate for a liquid crystal display device having a narrow bezel and a liquid crystal display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the LCD device uses optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules to produce an image. In more detail, due to the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal molecules, the refraction of light incident onto the liquid crystal molecules depends upon the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules. Further, the liquid crystal molecules have long thin shapes that can be aligned along specific directions. The alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules can also be controlled by applying an electric field. Accordingly, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules changes in accordance with the direction of the applied electric field, and the light is refracted along the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules due to the optical anisotropy, thereby images can be displayed.
In addition, the LCD device includes an upper substrate having a common electrode, a lower substrate having a pixel electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Liquid crystal molecules are also driven by an electric field generated between the common and pixel electrodes.
In more detail, FIG. 1 is a schematic plane view of a related art LCD device. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD device 1 includes a first substrate 10, a second substrate 20, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Also, a gate line, a data line, a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT) are formed on the first substrate 10, and a common electrode and a color filter layer are formed on the second substrate 20.
The first substrate 10 also has a larger size than the second substrate 20 such that adjacent two sides of the first substrate 10 may be exposed. As shown in FIG. 1, the adjacent two sides are respectively defined as first and second non-display regions “NA1” and “NA2”. The other region is defined as a display region “DA”.
A plurality of gate pad electrodes and a plurality of data pad electrodes, which are connected to an external circuit, are also respectively formed in the first and second non-display regions “NA1” and “NA2”. In addition, a plurality of gate link lines and a plurality of data link lines, which are respectively connected to the gate pad electrodes and the data pad electrodes, are formed in the first and second non-display regions “NA1” and “NA2”.
A plurality of gate lines connected to the gate pad electrodes via the gate link lines, and a plurality of data lines connected to the data pad electrodes via the data link lines are also formed in the display region “DA”. The gate and data lines also cross each other to define pixel regions. In addition, a TFT is formed at a crossing portion of the gate and data lines, and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT is formed in each pixel region.
The second substrate 20 also faces the first substrate 10, and a color filter layer including red, green and blue color filter patterns and the common electrode are formed on the second substrate 20. A black matrix may also be formed on the second substrate 20. For example, the black matrix shields the gate and data lines.
In addition, the liquid crystal layer is interposed between the first and second substrates 10 and 20, and a seal pattern is formed along edges of the first and second substrates 10 and 20. A backlight unit providing light is disposed under the first substrate 10, and a driving part for driving the LCD device is formed at edges of the first substrate 10. Generally, the driving part is installed on a driving circuit board 50.
Further, the driving circuit board 50 is installed on the first substrate 10 with a data driving flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 62. The data driving FPCB 62 is electrically connected to the data pad electrodes disposed in the first non-display region “NA1”. Also, a gate driving FPCB 61 is electrically connected to the gate pad electrodes disposed in the second non-display region “NA2” and attached to the second non-display region “NA2”. The gate driving FPCB 61 is also electrically connected to the driving circuit board 50 such that another driving circuit board for the gate driving FPCB 61 is not required. Alternatively, a driving circuit board may be attached to the second non-display region “NA2”. In addition, a tape carrier package (TCP) may be used instead of the FPCBs 61 and 62. A gate driving integrated circuit (IC) 71 and a data driving IC 72 are also respectively disposed in the gate driving FPCB 61 and the data driving FPCB 62.
In addition, the LCD device 1 is widely used for various electrical equipments such as a TV, a monitor, a note-book computer, a mobile phone, a PDA, and so on. However, there are some limitations on the display size of the LCD device.